


Crossover imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Shadowhunters (TV), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of fandom crossover imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Margo Hanson (the magicians) x Isabelle Lightwood headcanons

· Margo and Izzy are the definition of a power couple

· they initially met when the clave got word about a university in New York teaching magic and ordered Alec to send a team to check it out

· they flirted with each other the moment they met

· Alec didn’t trust the people at Brakebills because they were using “unsanctioned magic”

· but Izzy convinced him to give them a chance

· “Izzy just wants to see that hot girl again”

· “Shut up Jace”

· Izzy used Magnus as an excuse to go see Margo

· he was busy discussing how they got their magic with Quentin and Alice while Izzy and Margo were hooking up upstairs

· it started out as casual hook ups until Izzy admitted she wanted more

· Margo was hesitant to commit to a real relationship but Eliot made her realize how much she cared about Izzy

· they get an apartment together so they have a space to get away from their regular lives

· but they do have a closet that is full of knives, swords and daggers

· Margo can’t deny the fact she thinks Izzy being the institutes weapons master is extremely hot

· Margo takes full advantage of Izzy’s stamina rune

· not that Izzy really needs it to keep up with Margo in the bedroom

· double dates happen a lot between them and Quentin and Eliot and them and Alec and Magnus

· when Margo is in Fillory for long periods of time Izzy goes back to staying at the Institute because she hates being in the apartment alone

· the first time Margo took Izzy to Fillory Tick almost had a panic attack

· “oh no now there’s two of them”

· Margo is the high motherfucking king of Filory and Isabelle is her queen

· they love spending nights out on the town

· getting to dress up in their nicest clothes

· having fancy dinners

· drinking and dancing at clubs

· but they’ve also spent so many nights just telling stories about all the crazy shit they’ve been through

· “werewolves, vampires and the actual mother of demons… And here i thought the fairy queen was a pain in the ass”

· “wait till you meet a Seelie”

· “what the hell is a Seelie?”


	2. Being Margo Hanson's (the magicians) brother and dating Kevin Keller (riverdale)

· so now that it’s summer vacation you and Kevin took a road trip to the coast to visit your older sister Margo in New York

· “do you think she’s gonna like me?”

· “Kevin, Margo is gonna love you, everyone will.”

· “Everyone? I thought i was just meeting your sister not your whole family”

· “Well they technically aren’t my biological family but her friends have become my family over the last few years”

· Eliot had really become like your older brother

· you could go to him about anything

· not that you can’t with Margo but you went to him to ask for advice about coming out

· and you were so excited for Kevin to meet them all

· but you didn’t think it was the right time to tell him about the whole magicians thing quite yet

· even though you were practically destined to follow in your sisters footsteps in going to Brakebills

· anyways when you arrived in New York Margo definitely did the whole big sister act

· “so you’re the punk dating my little brother”

· “Oh my God Margo you’re going to scare him”

· “that’s what I’m trying to”

· Margo is even more protective of you than she is of Eliot

· Kevin instantly got along with Eliot, Quentin, Alice and Fen

· Julia and Penny intimidated him but they eventually found even ground

· he couldn’t look Kady in the eyes all week

· “it’s like she’s staring into my soul”

· Kevin and Quentin are basically best friends now

· they talked all about dungeons and dragons

· and they are gonna start an online gaming group

· you took Kevin all around upstate New York to see the sights

· Margo found you making out on the edge of a fountain and Eliot had to stop her from breaking it up

· “they’re 17 let them have their fun bambi”

· dinners with them was a mess

· they told every embarrassing story about you

· especially Margo

· ‘when we were kids’ this and 'growing up’ that

· Eliot was the one who had taught you how to drive

· “i thought we were going to die”

· “you’re being dramatic”

· “Eliot was born dramatic”

· overall it was a great week

· Kevin couldn’t wait to come back to New York and hang out with them again


End file.
